


ᶠⁱⁿᵃˡ ᵇʳᵉᵃᵗʰ

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Crying, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Max Dies, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: What if Billy survived that night?What If Max didn't?- A
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	ᶠⁱⁿᵃˡ ᵇʳᵉᵃᵗʰ

Max and Mike ran as fast as they could to find El. The two stopped when they saw Billy standing in front of the giant monster, screaming. They stood for a second before Max started to run towards them, wanting to get El out of there. Mike grabbed her hand to keep her back, but his grip was too loose. She watched El back up as a tentacle began to come out of its mouth. The small redhead picked up her speed as she watched it reach out towards her brother. 

It all happened in a blink of an eye. One second Billy was waiting to be impaled by this monster the next he was on the floor, looking up at the sky. How come it didn't hurt? He heard a blood curdling scream that pulled him out of his thoughts. Max was standing in his spot as the tentecle impaled her in the chest. It wasn't her that screamed, tho. It was El. The monster retracted itself from her chest as she fell straight into El's arms. Mike and Billy watched in shock at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. 

Max's head was in El's lap as the other girl held her, wailing. "You're gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna help you. You're gonna be okay." She kept repeating the same thing over and over again as she rocked the redhead. Max sleepily smiled at her, "it was fun El." And with that, she took her final breath. 

El screamed and the monster ripped in two. Blood started to flow from her nose as she stared at her now dead friend. What they didn't know was that Joyce was closing the gate as this was going on. The mind flayer roared and fell over, dying too. Billy looked at the two girls again as tears filled his eyes. All he could remember was hurting his sister and yelling at her. He had never held her or told her he loved her. A hand flew to his mouth as he tried to hold in his sob. He was horrible to her yet she still saved him. 

Mike walked over to El and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and hugged him tightly, allowing the limp body of her best friend fall to the floor. He put his arms around her waist as she sobbed into his shoulder. He knew what she was thinking. She thought she could've saved her. 

Everyone walked out of the mall, Billy carrying Max in his arms. Paramedics all rushed over to them, pulling them away from each other. El was looking for Hopper after the paramedics patched her leg up. She only realized he was gone when Joyce looked at her over Wills shoulder, crying. She shook her head and began to cry again. Everything was being taken from her. It wasn't fair. 

The news later that week pronounced thousands dead, but only showed Jim Hopper's picture. The funeral was expensive. Everyone had attended. Most had cried and the others had come to pay their respects to the man. The party comforted El during his funeral, as the girl would sob loudly to break everyone hearts. They knew it wasn't easy, loosing a parent, but the knew they would all need someone to comfort them later that week. 

July 23rd, the day the party had been dreading. They all dressed in black as they arrived to Max's funeral. If there were more people, it would have looked similar to Will's. When the kids arrived, though, only Billy and a strange man was there. Mike became pissed at this. Where was her mom? Where was her step-dad? Did they not know their daughter was dead? Mike had come with his mom and Nancy, Lucas with Erica and his parents, Dustin with his mom, Steve with Robin, and El with Will, Jonathan, and Joyce. The strange man they didn't know had been crying and Billy was just staring at the daisies in his hand. He was holding them tightly and everyone thought the stems were going to break off. 

The kids walked up to her casket, which was open. Mike held El as she sobbed. The burnette kept repeating 'I'm sorry' as she cried. Mike pulled her away from the group to help her calm down. Lucas looked at the redhead sleeping peacefully. Tears filled his own eyes as he remembered talking with her on top of the bus. It was only a year ago, but it was special. He remembers stalking her, telling her everything in palace arcade, kissing her. Those would only be memories, for he could never do it again. 

Dustin was crying quietly as he watched everyone. He hadn't been very close to her, but she was still one his best friends. He looked over at Will who just looked numb. "Will? You okay?" Will looked up at his curly-haired friend and shook his head. Dustin hugged him tightly as he began to cry. He rubbed his back soothingly. 

Steve walked up to Billy and put a hand on his shoulder. Billy looked up, an angry expression written on his face. It soon softened when he saw Steve looking straight ahead at the casket. "She didn't hate you." His grip loosend from the daisies as tears filled his eyes. Steve finally looked down at the sitting man, "daisies?" Billy chuckled through his tears, "she hated flowers. Hated girly stuff, which is why she's wearing Jeans and a black band tee. Once in Cali I took her to this flower field, our parents wanted us to 'bond.' She hated it but her face lit up when she saw a single white flower in the field. I told her it was a daisy and she picked it, and placed it behind her ear. The white mixed well with her red hair. Once we got home she started to take up gardening. Only thing she planted were those damn flowers. But that all went away when we moved here." Steve nodded and sat next to him, keeping him company. Billy would never admit it, but it felt nice to have someone next to you. 

Robin and Nancy walked up to the strange man, wondering who he was. They barley got there before he started to speak. "She was special, you know? My babygirl only ever wanted to do boy things. I was more than happy to teach her. I taught that girl everything she knows. How to skateboard, how to cook, how to beat every game in the arcade. Then she was ripped away from me, all because of a stupid bottle." He was sobbing harshly. "I loved her, believe me I did! She was my everything. But I failed her and now she's dead. My baby girls dead!" Robin rubbed his back as he sobbed, looking to Nancy for help. The two just let her dad cry. 

July fourth wasn't what they all expected. It was tiring qnd exhausting. Two lives were taken from them that night. Two people that loved them and cared about them were gone. They all still beat themselves up for not being able to help, not being able to save them. But at the end of the day, there was a win. The monster was gone, they didn't have to deal with it anymore. They became closer than ever and openly shared their feelings when they needed, not keeping them bottled up. Billy had apologized for everything he had done and they accepted him into their group. Sure he hung out with the older teens, but he promised to protect the kids like they were his siblings. Like he did with Max. 

The mind flayer had taken its last breath on fourth of July, and so had she.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I made myself cry. I hate this. Okay I hope you liked it
> 
> \- A


End file.
